


Fête

by begoniaskies



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: F/F, a romance told in snapshots basically, also mentions of religion, mentions of animal pregnancy/birthing but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begoniaskies/pseuds/begoniaskies
Summary: Elli’s not sure what Claire’s game is— namely, why she comes to the clinic so often. Following her rescue, the doctor had insisted that the new resident of the farm visit him every few days for wellness checks. All that had stopped at the end of spring, but Claire still shows up like clockwork, blonde hair swinging forward over the top of Elli’s desk as she accepts the various medications the clinic offers. At first Elli had assumed that Claire was seeking out the doctor’s attention, but the other woman has never once spared a glance toward his office, and she always leaves with a cheerful “see you later, Elli!”Maybe she’s very invested in her health.***Claire and Elli's romance, told through Mineral Town's various festivals.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Elli (Harvest Moon), some minor Ann/Karen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Fête

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since JULY and just got the Switch remake, which finally provided me with the impetus to finish my endless editing and post it. I'm still not totally satisfied with certain elements of it, but I'm satisfied enough that I'd like to share it with you all!
> 
> This work is primarily set in the BtN (for Girl) universe, but I brought in some elements from MFoMT and even the new Switch remake as well.

i.

Since the farmer had shipwrecked on the shores of Mineral Town, Elli has not said much to Claire other than “welcome to the clinic” and “have a nice day” but suddenly here she is, one thumb jerked behind her to the pile of barrels she’s been standing around all morning.

“Want to be on my team?”

Elli’s not sure what Claire’s game is— namely, why she comes to the clinic so often. Following her rescue, the doctor had insisted that the new resident of the farm visit him every few days for wellness checks. All that had stopped at the end of spring, but Claire still shows up like clockwork, blonde hair swinging forward over the top of Elli’s desk as she accepts the various medications the clinic offers. At first Elli had assumed that Claire was seeking out the doctor’s attention, but the other woman has never once spared a glance toward his office, and she always leaves with a cheerful “see you later, Elli!”

Maybe she’s very invested in her health.

“I— sure,” Elli responds without a second thought. “I’m not very good, though,” she tacks on hastily, because she doesn’t want Claire to have unrealistic expectations. Probably Claire has been edged out of Rick and Karen’s team, though, and has no one else to turn to.

Although it doesn’t seem that anybody else has even bothered to begin getting teams together yet.

“Well, all that matters is having fun, right?” Claire says cheerfully, clapping her on the back.

-

In the end, Stu joins their team, as does May, and they are roundly destroyed by Karen alone as Rick hangs back behind the barrels. Claire does most of the heavy lifting, but even she is no match for Karen’s well-timed throws.

Afterwards, a laughing Claire helps Elli clean mashed tomatoes out of her hair before walking her back to the clinic.

ii.

The doctor doesn’t ask her to the fireworks festival.

In fact, he stays at the clinic, begging off going altogether. “I have this paper to finish, and besides…” He grimaces. “The noise level isn’t good for your ears. Be careful, Elli.”

Elli is tempted to remain at home herself, but after telling him that she was going (and hoping he would come with her), she’d feel too much like a fool to stay behind. Too transparent, she thinks morosely, walking through the darkening square.

Most of the town has gathered at the beach by the time she arrives. She stands slightly apart from the other young people, who have all already begun to couple up. She would feel awkward, but really, aside from the doctor not being there to ignore her, not much has changed.

“Hey, Elli!”

Looking up, she sees Claire running toward her across the sand, blonde hair almost silver in the moonlight. Claire skids to a stop before her, a huge grin on her face.

“I was hoping you’d be here,” Claire says, panting a little. “I wanted to ask if you’d like to watch the show together.”

Since the Tomato Festival, the two have grown closer, but a small part of her can’t help but feel surprised that Claire keeps seeking her out like this. She’s not used to getting this much attention, even amongst her group of friends.

Smiling warmly at Claire, Elli nods her head. “I’d love to.”

Claire beams, and it’s such a classic Claire smile, like Elli’s just given her the moon. When Claire gallantly holds her arm out, Elli hooks her own through it, feeling only a little foolish. Claire just has the ability to make even the silliest actions normal, if only because she’s so earnest in her execution.

They walk to the pier and sit at the very edge, Elli demurely folding her long skirts up under herself, Claire swinging her legs out over the water.

When the sky lights up with the fireworks, Claire leans back with her elbows on the wooden planks of the pier, face tipped upward. The only sounds Elli hears for awhile are the rush of the waves beneath her, the whining of the fireworks being set off followed by the boom of their explosion, and the occasional murmur from the crowd behind her.

“They’re really beautiful, huh?”

“They are. This has always been my favorite part of summer,” Elli says. “Well,” she amends ruefully, “actually, when I was younger, I refused to come with my parents.”

Claire sits up straight, eyes wide. “No way! How come?”

Elli tugs on her sleeve. “The noise really scared me. Thunderstorms were the same way. I’d always climb into my parents’ bed in the middle of the night because of them.”

Claire smiles, a soft, slightly wistful smile. “They made you feel safe.”

Elli nods her head. “They did. My father never made me feel like I was silly, or that I was bothering him. He actually stayed home with me a couple years, but I started to feel bad that my mom was going all alone, so I started going with them again.”

“That’s really cute.” Claire laughs a little. “I’m not surprised.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that you’d be so considerate at such a young age.” She shrugs. “It fits.”

Elli flushes a little. She’s not sure what to do with this praise. She also feels unusually seen. It’s a new feeling, different from her invisibility at the clinic.

“But you’re okay now? The fireworks don’t bother you?”

“No, I’m okay.” She pauses. “Thank you for watching them with me tonight. I’ve really enjoyed it.”

Claire grins. “It’s been my pleasure. I’m just glad to see you out of the clinic.”

Elli sniffs, but she can’t stop the answering smile from spreading across her face. “What would you do without me there? There’d be no one to sell you five bottles of Bodigizer a day.”

Claire laughs before reaching down, and in one swift motion, splashes Elli with seawater.

iii.

“I have no idea why Carter asked me to play the ocarina,” Claire mutters under her breath.

They’re outside the church, the sky an ominous gray above them, much to Claire’s excitement. Elli can’t personally see the appeal, but she’s not a farmer. A night of rain will keep Claire from having to water her vast field of sweet potatoes by hand in the morning.

“You’ll do great,” Elli consoles her. “Ann and I will cover for you if you mess up.”

Claire pulls a face, fingering the small instrument in her callused hands. “The flute and ocarina don’t sound that similar. Besides, Ann told me you’d be covering for her. I don’t think she knows what she’s doing either.”

“Hey!” shouts a strident voice as Elli and Claire both break into peals of laughter. Ann herself stalks up to the church, hands on her hips, face as red as her hair. Karen and Mary are not far behind, and Karen appears distinctly amused herself.

“We know you can do it, Ann,” Elli says. “Claire’s just teasing.”

“Hmph!”

“Alright,” Karen drawls, still smirking a little. “We’re all going to do just fine. Besides, Mary’s the real hero here.” She gives the bespectacled librarian a little punch to the shoulder, which Mary takes without flinching. “Just follow her lead.”

The young women all file into the church, Claire taking her place just beside the organ. Elli glances toward her as Pastor Carter introduces the group. Claire’s face is determined, brow furrowed, and her fingers are flying over the ocarina as she goes over the score one more time. Elli gives her a small smile and turns her attention back to the congregation.

“…without further ado, it pleases me to have some of Mineral Town’s finest play for you tonight!”

-

“Well, that was fun!”

Ann groans, head in her hands. “That’s easy for you to say! You didn’t totally flub the run during that open section of the piece!”

The rest of the town has left the church, and all that remains are Elli, Claire, the pastor, Karen, and Ann. Karen has been trying to console Ann for the past fifteen minutes, but has evidently given it up, impatience clearly written on her features.

“Ann, it’s fine! Nobody noticed, anyway. It was just a minor mistake.”

“That’s right,” Elli chimes in. “You’re being too hard on yourself.”

Ann opens her mouth, no doubt to argue some more, but the ringing tones of Pastor Carter silence her.

“If I may,” he says, standing at the pulpit, “I believe that the Harvest Goddess prefers imperfect offerings. Our imperfections, our mistakes, are what make us unique to her, and are why she values us.”

Claire glances up from the pew she’s been loitering at, one finger trailing along the wood that has been polished to a high sheen. “The Harvest Goddess accepts all people, then? Regardless.”

Pastor Carter smiles. “Of course, Claire. Her love is unconditional.”

Claire frowns, her eyes trailing to the oak door in the far left of the church. “Then what’s the point of confession?”

Pastor Carter bows his head, as if acknowledging that Claire has made a great point. Personally, Elli thinks she has. “Making a mistake for which you must atone does not mean the Harvest Goddess does not care for you, nor is she an unforgiving, cruel deity. She has always been benevolent, watching over us and hoping for us to travel along the most righteous path.”

Claire snorts a little, and not for the first time, Elli is curious about her apparent irreverence regarding the church. She knows the farmer frequents the Goddess’s pond in the mountains. If anything, though, it seems to have made her more agnostic.

Carter smiles again, the picture of benevolence himself. “If you ever wish to discuss this in more detail, Claire, I am always open to listening to you, as you know. I think you would be surprised to hear how the Harvest Goddess feels about certain aspects of human nature.”

Is it just her imagination, or do his eyes go from Elli, to Claire, and then back again?

But the priest is saying his final goodnights, and the other two are turning to the door.

“Oh, no!” Ann exclaims upon reaching the heavy double doors at the church’s entrance.

The gray sky from earlier is now completely black with rain clouds, rain pouring in sheets down to the cobblestone streets. The cold night air smells earthy, and Elli finds herself inhaling deeply. Karen lets out a shout of laughter, running into the night.

“Come on, Ann!” she yells, grabbing the redhead by the wrist and pulling her along.

“Karen!” Ann screeches, wrenching her arm free, only to make it into a fist, which she shakes at the offender. “This is a new outfit!”

Karen roars with laughter again, neatly evading Ann’s attack and taking off in the direction of the general store. Ann throws her arms up heavenward before waving to Elli and Claire, running home herself.

“Their relationship sure is strange,” Claire muses.

Elli laughs. Karen has always been levelheaded to Ann’s more dramatic bent, but over the past couple years, she’s taken to innocently teasing the barmaid more and more. Karen has never crossed any actual lines, though, and Ann’s smiles each time make it clear that no harm has been done.

“Well,” Claire says, opening up the umbrella she has brought with her, “I was going to offer them a walk home, but it looks like it’s just you and me.” Elli’s stomach gives a little flip at this.

She joins Claire underneath the umbrella, standing close so they can both be covered. It’s a tight fit, and she doesn’t miss the furtive look Claire shoots her. When she glances back curiously, Claire immediately looks away, cheeks coloring.

Elli is suddenly very worried that her breath smells bad.

They slowly begin the walk toward the clinic, Claire absentmindedly turning the parasol in her hands every once in awhile. Each time she does, the rain spins outward in a circle around them. Elli has to force herself to keep her hands by her sides, resisting the urge to reach out and still Claire’s.

“Tell me something,” Elli says abruptly. She hadn’t realized she was going to say anything until she already had, and it’s too late to go back now.

“What is it?”

Elli struggles for a minute, willing herself not to back down. “You seemed… strange, when you were talking to Carter, there at the end.” She shrugs, but she doesn’t back down, thank goodness. “It felt like you were saying one thing but talking about another.”

Claire frowns into the night before shaking her head a little. “I just have experience with ‘unconditional love’ that turned out to have strings attached, is all.”

Elli nods her head, but truthfully, she’s not sure she understands. But then again, all her life, she has been offered nothing but unconditional love. First from her parents and her grandmother, then the other girls of Mineral Town. Then Claire.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she suggests, because she can tell Claire has grown jumpy.

“Thanks, El. Maybe another time.”

They continue walking in silence until they approach the clinic. Claire walks her directly into the dark entryway, Elli electing not to turn on the lights. She’ll be heading upstairs soon, anyway.

“Thanks for bringing me home, Claire,” she whispers. Somehow the dark requires quiet, although she knows their voices would never carry upstairs to bother the doctor. It feels intimate. She wonders what it would be like to have Claire with her this late every night.

Claire gives her a flourishing bow, causing Elli to giggle. “It was my pleasure, miss.”

They stand there for a minute, in the dark, gazing at each other. Claire’s goofy smile begins to fade, and suddenly neither is saying a word, still staring into each other’s eyes.

Somehow, without knowing exactly how, they have come to stand less than half a foot away from another. Elli isn’t short, but Claire has several inches on her, and she ducks her head, eyes never leaving Elli’s, face hovering inches away. Without even thinking about it, Elli’s own eyes begin to close.

“Elli—“

The sound of rolling thunder shakes the entire building, and the two spring apart. Elli’s face is hot enough to fry an egg, and Claire looks less than composed herself. But then she’s laughing, and Elli can’t help but join in. She just hopes Claire can’t hear the slightly nervous edge to it.

“Well, I’d better get going. Have to be up early and all.” Claire swings her arms, the picture of nonchalance. She might as well be whistling, too.

“Maybe it’ll rain until morning and you won’t have to,” Elli says. She knows farmers have to be up before sunrise most days, but she still worries about Claire, who never seems to go to bed until late at night. She has no idea how the farmer remains so energetic.

Claire’s face softens into a more natural smile. “We’ll see. The cows still need milking, after all.”

“Well, good night, Claire. Sleep well.”

“You too, El.”

Elli stands by the door to watch her go. Claire dithers, fiddling with her umbrella, before quickly leaning in and kissing Elli on the cheek. It’s a swift kiss, and a little clumsy, but the effect on the both of them is immediate. Claire goes scarlet, and Elli has difficulty hearing her say goodbye yet again over the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears.

“Night, El!”

“G-good night! Be careful on your way home!”

Claire waves, disappearing into the rain.

Elli prepares for bed in a flustered haze. The rain continues to fall down steadily, lightning occasionally illuminating her bedroom as she stares at the ceiling. Her cheek tingles where Claire kissed her.

iv.

Elli places the moon dumplings in her basket, covering them with a towel from the kitchen. She hopes they’ll remain warm during her trek up the mountain, but the icy air that blasted her up the street on her way to her grandmother’s makes her think differently. Winter is approaching fast.

“Now, Elli,” Ellen says from her rocking chair, “you two be careful.”

“Yeah, Elli,” Stu chimes in from his spot on the floor, playing marbles. “You might run into a ghost out there!”

Elli rolls her eyes. Ellen continues rocking steadily. “Just be wary of strangers. You never know what riffraff might be out this time of night.”

Elli nods, although privately she believes Mineral Town to be one of the safest towns around. However, tourists tend to flock to the little hamlet at times like this, and they are planning on staying out later than usual, and in an area that won’t be heavily frequented.

Claire meets her at the entrance to the path that winds up to the peak of Mother Hill, and the two women make their way up, merrily chatting the whole time.

“So, I’ve used the miracle potion on Hanako.”

“When will she have the calf?”

“Barley says it takes about a season and a half for her to give birth.”

“That’s hardly any time at all,” Elli says in surprise.

“Yeah,” Claire agrees. “But animals do give birth faster than humans.”

The sound of the grass crunching beneath their feet is the only other noise Elli can hear in the still of the night. She feels a chill go down her spine when she remembers Ellen’s warning (and, admittedly, Stu’s).

“Cold?” Claire asks.

“Um… a little,” she lies.

Claire wordlessly shrugs off the plaid parka she has on. Beneath it are her regular farmer’s clothes, which, while sturdy and suited for outdoor work, are hardly enough to protect her from the elements. Elli protests, but Claire insists.

“I’ll be fine!” Claire says dismissively. “I’ve weathered worse weather than this.”

With Claire still chuckling over her joke, they clear the last stretch of the path, and Elli lets out an involuntary gasp. The moon seems to rise in tandem with them, brilliant and orange, as they approach the small outcropping of rock at the head of the summit. Elli sets her basket down on top of it, rubbing her arms. It really _is_ cold up here, and while she appreciates the gesture, she wishes Claire would wear her own jacket.

“It’s so beautiful,” Claire murmurs. The light from the moon is so bright that Elli can make out every single detail of her face. Claire is breathless, her face open with wonder. Elli has a hard time tearing her eyes away from her.

“So,” Claire says, and Elli jumps, embarrassed. Either Claire doesn’t notice or she mercifully chooses not to say anything, instead pointing to the basket. “What’s in the basket?”

“It’s traditional to eat these dumplings during the moon viewing,” Elli explains, holding them out to Claire. Claire gingerly takes one, cradling it in her hand like it’s the most precious thing in the world. Elli resists the urge to stare at her while she eats. She had worked tirelessly under her grandmother’s tutelage to perfect her dumplings in time for the viewing, but she desperately hopes this batch had turned out good.

The two sit crosslegged on the thick flannel blanket, watching the moon. “You know,” Claire says, chewing her dumpling thoughtfully, “where I come from, we don’t really do things like this. Like, people go moon gazing and stuff, but there isn’t a festival or any history or anything surrounding it.”

“Because people from the city don’t value nature the way us small-town folk do,” Elli responds slyly.

Claire snickers. “I mean, yeah, I guess. I don’t know.”

“Do you ever miss it?” Elli can’t imagine Mineral Town without Claire, the clinic without Claire tracking in mud all over the floors (and then cheerfully mopping it up after being scolded), the little farmhouse without Claire. It’s as if Claire has been living in Mineral Town as long as Elli has, a permanent fixture.

Claire seems to seriously consider the question. “No, not really,” she says finally. “I’d actually just been fired from my job at the office when I got on the cruise, and I had no idea where I was going next. I was just trying to forget everything.”

“The office? You worked in an office?”

“Yeah.” Claire laughs. “It was awful. My boss expected me to come in every other weekend and stay late most nights. There was never any time to make friends or do anything like this.” She nods up at the moon.

Elli tries to picture Claire in a pencil skirt, perhaps with her hair done up in a practical bun, but the image won’t come to her. She can’t reconcile this version of Claire with Mineral Town Claire, who had to be bullied into letting Elli mend her overalls before they unraveled on her while she was wearing them.

“It’s so strange,” Elli says quietly, half to herself. “I just can’t imagine you working in an office at all. You’re so…”

“Irresponsible?”

“Carefree. All those rules, and deadlines…”

Claire nods, her mouth twisting. “It definitely wasn’t me. But there wasn’t much else I could do in the way of work.”

Elli finds herself preoccupied with this version of Claire she doesn’t know and will never know. Did she have any pets? Did she see her family regularly? Did she ever date anybody?

Elli feels her mouth pucker up like she’s just sucked a lemon and desperately works to return to a neutral expression before Claire can see. Why does this bother her so much? Of course Claire has gone on dates in the past. Who wouldn’t want to go out with Claire? She’s pretty, and confident, and kindhearted, and fun to be around, and she makes Elli laugh, and she’s always there when Elli needs her…

“So, tell me something.”

Elli shakes her head, drawn out of her reverie. “What is it?”

Claire glances sideways at her for a long moment. “This is kind of… something couples do, isn’t it?”

Elli feels her cheeks begin to warm. “It is. Although some of the families in town with young children like to celebrate, too.” She struggles to keep her voice light.

“Would you have rather gone with a boy from town?” Claire asks casually. She’s looking at the moon again.

Elli’s heart feels very heavy in her chest. “No,” she says honestly. She hasn’t considered it until just now, but she hasn’t thought of the doctor in a long time. Instead, thoughts of his dark brown eyes and serious demeanor have been replaced with soft blue ones and a mischievous personality; strong arms that helped her carry new shipments around the clinic and the work-hardened hands that helped her stand after sitting to watch fireworks. Someone who walks her home and plays with her little brother when she’s tending to her grandmother.

Claire’s head snaps up. Their eyes meet. “Really?”

“Really. I like spending time with you, Claire.”

And maybe it’s just her imagination, but Claire is leaning forward. Elli holds her breath, waiting—

The sound of a branch snapping behind them makes the two spring apart.

“Oops! I’m so sorry, you two,” Mary says, eyes wide behind her glasses. Gray stands just behind her, hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking mortified.

“We didn’t think anybody would be here,” Gray says, one hand rising to the back of his neck bashfully. “We can go—"

“No, no, please don’t feel like you have to go!” Elli exclaims, throwing her hands up. “There’s more than enough room for all of us.”

Mary looks doubtful, and Gray’s tone is even more so when he asks, “You sure?”

“Uh, yeah,” Claire pipes up, nodding emphatically. “It’s a free country,” she adds lamely, and Elli winces in sympathy.

Gray arches his eyebrows at Mary, but the two set up several yards away from Claire and Elli. The only evidence that they’re there is the occasional sounds of low voices carried on the wind.

Still, the spell has been broken. Claire’s back is ramrod straight, and she doesn’t even look at Elli. Elli swallows nervously, smoothing her skirts out.

“So…”

“Um…”

Claire sighs. “Sorry. Do you… want to go home?”

“Not yet. I’m still having fun. Besides, the moon hasn’t even reached its highest point yet.”

Claire settles back against the blanket, giving a little shiver as she does so.

“Now _you’re_ the one cold,” Elli says.

“It’s fine,” Claire says dismissively. She shivers again.

“Well,” Elli says, “we can sit a little closer.”

Heart in her throat, she doesn’t even consciously realize she’s scooting closer to Claire until she’s pressed into the other woman’s side. She nestles her head into Claire’s shoulder, and Claire automatically drops her own head onto Elli’s.

“Thanks for indulging me,” Elli murmurs. She had meant to sound teasing, but she’s too content with her current situation to keep up a playful banter. Normally she would be feeling drowsy at this hour, but right now every nerve in her body is a live wire. Her hand seeks out Claire’s, and she gives it a squeeze.

“No problem.” Claire’s voice is husky before brightening in tone. “Just let me know if you need me to carry you home.”

Elli sighs.

v.

“So, Elli, have you given Claire her chocolate yet?”

Elli glances up in surprise. Karen had come into the clinic and flounced off toward the doctor’s office about half an hour ago; Elli hadn’t noticed her coming out, so deep in thought was she.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” she hedges.

Karen stares at her, eyes appraising. Elli resists the urge to squirm, feeling like an insect under a microscope. Karen eventually shrugs, turning toward the door.

“My mistake,” she says lightly. “Happy Winter Thanksgiving, Elli!”

“Wait!”

She’s not sure what drove her to blurt out the command, but Karen has stopped all the same, and it would be foolish not to follow through. Elli swallows.

“Did… did you give Rick anything?”

“Hmm,” Karen says thoughtfully. Her smile is kind. “I gave chocolate to someone else this year, actually.” She walks back to the reception area, placing her elbows on the counter.

“Who?” Elli asks eagerly, leaning forward. Typically she and Mary are the shier two of the Mineral Town women; she’s never participated in a gossip session before. Normally, she has nothing to contribute.

Karen shrugs, the perfect picture of ease. “Ann.”

Elli’s eyebrows shoot up into her hair. “Really?”

Karen smiles again, resting her chin on her hands. “I figured now was the time. She didn’t really seem to get it before, you know?”

Elli’s not sure she does know. But then again, more and more often, her thoughts have been filled with blonde hair and blue eyes, sun-tanned hands and muddy boots. Soft laughter and moonlit nights.

So maybe she does know.

Karen is still kindly smiling at her, and Elli can’t help but feel strangely comforted by it.

“You should think about it,” Karen says gently, placing one hand over Elli’s.

“I…” Elli clears her throat. “I have. Actually. I was planning to.”

She’s glad Karen understands what she’s saying, the truth behind her half sentences. It’s easier than directly saying it out loud. She can’t even say it to herself.

Karen squeezes her hand, face splitting into a full-blown grin. “Go get her.”

-

In retrospect, it’s a little strange that Claire hasn’t come by at all that day.

Usually, Claire will finish her farm chores by two o’clock, but now that winter has made her fields barren, she often comes to the clinic before noon. But it’s four o’clock, and as she locks the door behind her, Elli looks up and down the snowy street.

No Claire.

Elli hustles to the farm, fresh snow crunching beneath her feet. Part of her feels uneasy, afraid that something has happened to Claire to keep her from coming to the clinic. Maybe she collapsed in the mines. Maybe one of her animals is sick.

Or maybe she’s forgotten all about Elli and the significance of today.

Elli shudders, although it’s not due to the cold. Without her realizing, Claire has become her best friend in town. And she can’t deny the pull she feels toward her, so similar yet ultimately different to the crushes she’s experienced in the past.

Rounding the corner into the farm, she nearly runs into Claire and Barley.

The two ranchers are deep in conversation, and Elli notes that Claire looks uncharacteristically frazzled. Her blonde hair is sticking up haphazardly and there are dark bags under her eyes. As she watches, Claire runs both hands through her hair, making it stick up even more.

“Just let me know when she goes into labor,” Barley says on his way out of the farm. “We’ll be able to take care of both her and the calf.”

“Alright. Thanks, Barley.” Claire sounds defeated.

Elli goes to Claire, hating to see her like this. She touches her sleeve, opening her mouth to ask what’s wrong. But Claire starts, her head snapping up. Her face clears, if only a little.

“Hey, El. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She runs a hand through her hair again. “Rough morning.” She squints up at the sun, frowning when she sees how low it’s gotten. “Rough day, really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I— yeah, that’d be great. Do you want to come inside?”

Claire leads the way into the farmhouse, hanging her winter parka up on a hook by the door. She immediately turns to Elli and helps her out of her own jacket, hands brushing against her shoulders and then her hair.

“Sorry,” she says, flushing when Elli looks up at her. “You had snow in your hair.”

Elli turns away to hide her smile and walks toward the kitchen. She’s never really been in Claire’s house before— somehow they’ve always wound up hanging out at the clinic or in the town square on Elli’s days off. One night Claire had even taken her to the inn, and Elli had watched as Karen drank Gotz under the table. The two of them had ended up taking a triumphant Karen home, supporting her weight between them.

“Do you have a tea kettle?” Elli asks, eyes flickering between cabinets.

“Uh… yeah, it’s in the cabinet over the stove.”

Elli fills the kettle with water and places it on the stove. Too late, she realizes that it’s probably rude of the guest to be doing what she’s doing. But she’s already halfway there, so she sees no point in letting Claire take over.

The two remain in silence until the kettle lets out a shrill whistle. Claire silently points to another cabinet, turning to the curio cabinet to get out tea cups.

“Sorry,” she says as Elli pours water into her cup. “I’m not being a very good hostess.” Her voice is still lifeless, and Elli can tell by the droop in her shoulders that she’s exhausted.

“I don’t mind. I wanted to do something for you.”

Claire smiles gratefully, adding what Elli estimates is probably half a cup of sugar to her tea. She says nothing, hiding her expression of amusement behind her own teacup.

“Hanako’s having trouble with the baby,” Claire blurts out, setting her cup down so quickly that some tea sloshes out onto the table.

Elli feels her stomach go hollow with dread even as she reaches for a hand towel to clean up with. “Trouble, how? What’s wrong?”

Claire fingers the handle on her teacup, not meeting Elii’s gaze. “I don’t totally understand, but he thinks the calf is upside down. Not facing the way it should be. He can’t adjust it very well since she’s so far along now.”

Elli swallows thickly. Years ago, when her mother had still been practicing, a woman had come in with her child in breech. Elli had watched, fascinated, as her mother and grandmother had worked their magic to turn the baby around so it would be born headfirst.

“What is Barley going to do?”

“He said we’ll let her get as close to full-term as possible, but in two weeks he wants to do a Caesarean and deliver the calf.”

Elli slowly exhales. “Barley is very capable, Claire, I’m sure Hanako and the calf will be just fine.”

“I know, I just— what if something else bad happens? What if the baby comes early?”

Elli reaches forward and covers Claire’s hand with her own. Claire blinks owlishly at her for a moment before flipping her own hand over so that they’re palm to palm. Elli squeezes it.

“I’ll be here for you, no matter what,” she promises.

Claire grins and then laughs a little, the sound still somewhat choked. “I’m being silly, aren’t I?”

“I don’t think so. You love Hanako.” Hanako was the first and still _only_ cow Claire had purchased. Elli knows she has a special bond with the animal, and if something were to happen to her, Claire would be absolutely devastated.

Claire shrugs and nods her head at the same time. “I never had any pets growing up. Hachi was the first, and now Hanako, and the hens…” She trails off. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to them.”

“I understand. They’re your family.”

“Yeah, and—" Claire’s next words come out in a rush. “You’re my family too, you know?”

Elli smiles. “I do. You’re mine, too.”

Claire beams back at her and gives Elli’s hand another squeeze. Elli thinks she could stay like this forever, just the two of them.

But suddenly Claire’s face falls again, and Elli opens her mouth in concern, but—

“I’m such a terrible hostess!” Claire groans. “I didn’t offer you anything to eat with the tea.” Jumping up, she hurries over to the kitchen, rummaging around in the drawers.

“Actually, Claire,” Elli begins, her face turning pink. She has the chocolate she made with her, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to give it to her.

“Aha!” Claire shouts triumphantly. She rushes back over to the table, one hand hidden behind her back. Elli can feel her face heat up even further. It’s not hard to guess Claire’s intent.

“I meant to stop by earlier, but, well, obviously that didn’t happen.” Claire scratches her chin awkwardly. “Anyway, Happy Valentine’s Day, Elli!”

With a flourish, Claire presents her with a heart-shaped box wrapped with red ribbon.

“I know the custom is to prepare them yourself, but I’m not a very good cook, and it didn’t seem like a good idea to poison you on Winter Thanksgiving—“

Claire’s cut off by Elli standing up neatly from the table and throwing her arms around her. Claire’s arms automatically go around Elli’s waist, and she places her head atop the other woman’s.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I love it,” Elli says, voice muffled in Claire’s shirt front.

Taking a step back, she produces her own chocolate. Claire’s eyes go as wide as saucers, but her usual gusto isn’t present as she very gently takes the box from Elli’s hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Claire.”

She finds herself once again in Claire’s arms, although this time the farmer is the one to initiate the embrace. Claire pulls her tightly to her chest, and the two stand there for a time, swaying slightly. Elli’s body feels alive with electricity, and she doesn’t think she ever wants Claire to let her go. She could stay this way forever.

It’s so warm.

“Thanks,” Claire murmurs, stepping back a little. She keeps her hands on Elli’s shoulders for a moment before moving them to cradle her face. Elli’s afraid her heart has stopped when Claire’s own face comes closer to hers, and her eyes close reflexively.

There’s a gentle, lingering pressure on her forehead. Claire’s lips are dry but soft. Elli’s hands move of their own accord, her fingers wrapping around Claire’s wrists to hold her there for just a second longer. She’s acting on pure instinct, but it feels right.

When they separate, Claire’s blue eyes are bright, spots of color high on her cheeks. Elli’s own face is practically lava, and she can feel her ears and cheeks burning as well. Claire brings Elli’s hands up between them, squeezing them gently before dropping them.

The space between their bodies can’t be more than a foot, but to Elli it feels like a yawning chasm. She feels cold. Part of her wants to stand up on her tiptoes, take Claire’s face in her hands, and kiss her right then and there, but another part of her holds back. Claire isn’t shy. If she hasn’t taken the first step yet, there must be some reason behind it. Maybe she’s too preoccupied with Hanako’s pregnancy to worry about— whatever this is.

That’s what she tells herself, anyway.

Claire walks her home, and Elli stands inside the clinic, watching from the upper window as Claire slowly makes her own way home.

Yes, Claire is preoccupied with the farm, she thinks. She just hopes Claire isn’t so consumed by her work that she never realizes how Elli feels about her.

Elli looks at the doctor’s door and shudders.

vi.

At ten am on the morning before the Starry Night Festival, Elli receives a hastily scribbled note, courtesy of Zack.

_Elli,_

_Hanako’s gone into labor. Barley came to help._

_Claire_

Elli gulps, looking up at the large man. “Do you know when she went into labor?”

“Barley said around four this morning,” Zack says gravely. “I stopped by his house this morning, and when I saw he was gone, I went looking.”

“Thank you so much,” Elli says hurriedly, grabbing her coat from behind her. She’s halfway to the door with Zack hot on her heels when she freezes. She can’t just leave the clinic…

“Go on,” says a voice from behind her.

The doctor is standing in the doorway of his office. “I heard that Claire’s cow was having difficulties with her calving. I’m sure she could use a capable midwife there.” He pauses. “And she could use you specifically for moral support.”

Elli feels tears spring into her eyes and quickly wipes them away. “Thank you so much, doctor,” she says breathlessly. “I’ll come back as quickly as possible.”

The doctor shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I can handle things from here.”

Zack opens the door, making a motion with his arm that Elli should exit before him. Bowing her head against the wind and snow, she rushes into the street.

Making it to the farm is more difficult than she had anticipated. The snow that has been falling all morning has picked up, reaching halfway up her calves and chilling her to the bone. The wind blows mercilessly in her face, and she wishes she had had the foresight to bring her scarf.

“Here we are!” Zack bellows over the wind, gripping her elbow and steering her to the left, toward the farm’s entrance. The snow is even higher here, and Elli knows that in just a few short hours the entrance to the farm will be completely blocked off.

When they enter the barn, they are greeted by the sight of Claire clutching a bundle of towels in her lap, looking dazed. Without thinking, Elli runs toward her, feet sliding a little in the hay. Claire steadies her with one hand, the other still firmly wrapped around the calf.

“We finally managed to get him out,” Claire explains as Zack and Elli cluster around her. “He was already too far down into the birth canal when Barley went to start the caesarean, but all of a sudden, he just—“ she pantomimes an explosion with her hand. Zack laughs heartily.

“It’s good he was born healthy and safe,” he says, affectionately scratching between the calf’s ears. The calf makes a soft noise that reminds Elli of a cat mewing before burrowing back down into the towels.

“Where’s Barley?” Elli asks, looking around for the old man.

“Right here,” comes the reply. Barley slowly comes around the corner from the maternity stall, wiping his hands off with a towel of his own. He stops before the small group and smiles warmly at Claire and the calf.

“Thanks for all your help, Barley.” Claire still sounds exhausted.

“Any time,” he says. “Now let’s get him with his mother.”

Elli helps Claire stand, keeping one hand on her lower back to help steady her.

“You’re dead on your feet,” she says in a low voice as they walk toward Hanako.

Claire lets out a quiet “ha!” and rolls her shoulders, cracking her back. “Being up all night definitely does wonders for the complexion, huh?”

Elli frowns. “All night? But I thought—"

“Now, Claire,” Barley is saying, “you’ll want to keep an especially good eye on the two of them overnight. This storm is shaping up to be mighty fierce.” He reaches his hands out toward the calf, and Claire helps place the squirming calf next to his mother. Elli watches, transfixed, as Hanako wraps herself around her baby, placing her head overtop of the small body.

“Do you think he’ll have trouble nursing?”

“If he does, just come get me. But he seems to be doing well. Lucky we were able to get him out when we did.”

Claire shakes her head. “Lucky you were here, you mean. I wasn’t much help.”

Barley’s smile is kind. “I don’t blame you for being upset, Claire, this being your first birth and all, and it going the way it did. But we managed to resuscitate him. I think he’ll be just fine, all things considered.”

Elli shudders at the grim picture Claire and Barley are painting. She takes a closer look at Claire, who has dark bags under her normally bright eyes, which appear to be a much duller blue than usual. The arm around Claire’s waist tightens.

“Well, look at that.”

The small group watches as the calf begins to suckle. Claire lets out a stormy exhale of relief, and Elli beams at the sight. Barley is smiling, too, nodding his head as the calf seems to get the hang of nursing.

“He’ll do just fine,” Zack says, awestruck.

The small group watches as the calf nurses before settling back down in the straw. Claire sways slightly, Elli’s arm still supporting her. Elli glances toward the barn door; she needs to get Claire to bed before she keels over.

“Well, I’d best be heading back, I reckon,” Barley announces abruptly.

Claire blinks.

“Are you sure that’s safe, Barley?” Elli questions. The howling of the wind is muted in the barn, but it sounds just as fierce as it did outside. She’s sure the path to Barley’s ranch is practically impassable by now, and the old man isn’t exactly spry.

“I’ll walk him home,” Zack promises. “If we leave now, the three of us will be able to all get home before the worst of it starts.”

Claire clears her throat. “Actually, Elli can stay here if she wants. She has the farthest to go, and that way you can just head straight home instead of doubling back after you drop her off.”

There’s a brief pause as Zack considers this. Claire hastily adds, “Of course, you two can stay here too… I’m sure we could all fit in my house. Or the barn.”

Barley chuckles good-naturedly. “That won’t be necessary, Claire. Zack and I can handle ourselves just fine. We’ve been living in these parts for years. Just make sure you don’t go out in this mess, now,” he adds sternly. “You’re not used to the winters in this area. They can get nasty quick. Why, one time, we had a young man visiting this area who got caught in a storm like this. He couldn’t find his way back to the inn, and the next morning, they found him not five feet from the door, frozen—“

“Okay Barley,” Zack interrupts quickly. “I don’t think these young ladies need to hear about that.”

“True, true. But if you hear a knocking at your door tonight, and a voice asking to be let in, don’t open the door. You nice young people have a good night, now. Stay warm.”

Zack says his goodbyes as well, and soon Claire and Elli are left standing in the barn, alone.

“What… just happened?”

Elli is just as shocked as Claire sounds. “I have no idea.”

The two women look at each other for a moment before both doubling over with laughter. It feels like they laugh for years. Elli laughs until her ribs ache; when she looks up, Claire is wiping tears from her previously bleary eyes.

“Come on, let’s get inside before we become the subject of some local horror story.” Claire holds out her hand, and Elli takes it.

Elli can’t see more than a foot in front of her as they trudge toward the farmhouse. She can’t see Claire, either; just her own hand, stretched out in front of her, and Claire’s fingers wrapped tightly around her own mitten-clad ones. The walk seems to last for many miles, and Elli begins to despair that they’ll ever reach the little house just as Claire stops, causing Elli to tumble into her.

“Whoa!” Claire’s voice is loud but still swallowed by the wind. Elli can barely make out what she says. “We’re here, just give me a minute to unlock the door.”

The two quickly rush over the threshold, and Claire flicks the light switch beside the door. The overhead lights flicker for a moment before coming on. Elli drops her coat onto the rack by the door, reaching to take Claire’s off as well.

Claire is already stripping out of her overalls, revealing a pair of long johns and a thick flannel shirt underneath. The shirt is quickly shed as well, and Elli just as soon averts her eyes, turning her whole body away.

“Okay,” Claire declares cheerfully from behind her. “Let me get a fire started.” Elli nods mutely.

She turns around to see Claire hefting large logs into the fireplace, clad only in a sports bra and her long johns. Elli is distracted for one long moment by this sight, but she quickly shakes it off as Claire lights a match. She wanders over to the kitchen. Her brain is muddled, and it takes her a minute to find her voice.

“What type of tea do you want, Claire?”

The sound of rummaging coming from Claire’s room stops. She hadn’t even noticed Claire had gone into her bedroom. “Actually, I was gonna make some hot chocolate, if that’s okay.”

“I don’t really know how to make hot chocolate,” Elli admits.

“Don’t worry, it’s easy! And besides, I can make it. You just watch and learn.” Claire joins her, pulling another flannel shirt, this one dry and three sizes too big, over her head. She presents Elli with a similar shirt and what appears to be flannel leggings.

“I have some fuzzy socks, too, if your feet are cold,” she says, kneeling down to get a pan out of her cabinets.

Elli murmurs her thanks and stands awkwardly with the bundle of clothing. She knows Claire doesn’t have a bathroom yet; she uses an outhouse and warms water for a bath in a wooden tub.

Elli retreats into Claire’s room. It’s almost totally dark inside, but she can still make out the vague shape of a dresser and an absurdly large bed. She strips quickly, laying her dress on the footboard and shimmying into the shirt and leggings when the cold air of the house hits her bare skin. She rolls up the sleeves of the shirt and sets about to folding up her clothes.

“Sorry,” Claire mutters when Elli joins her by the stove. She seems genuinely embarrassed. “That’s the next thing Gotz wants to work on.”

“It’s okay. I know what this house was like before you moved in.” She doesn’t tell Claire that Karen had once convinced them to sneak in during the middle of the night to tell ghost stories. She had nearly burned the house down trying to start a fire in the fireplace. “At least you have an actual bedroom now.” Claire chuckles.

Elli leans against the counter as Claire sets about to making hot chocolate. She adds milk, sugar, and cocoa powder to the saucepan, and then seems to deliberate. “Do you want to put mint in, or vanilla?”

Claire’s voice is unusually grave, and so, to tease her, Elli replies just as seriously, “Vanilla.”

The corner of Claire’s mouth quirks as she pours the vanilla extract into the mixture, stirring as it begins to bubble. Elli pulls two mugs out of the cabinet and sets them on the counter beside the stove. Claire pours them both generous helpings, fishing out a bag of marshmallows from one of the canisters on the counter.

They’re both quiet for a long time, listening to the storm rage outside. It can’t be any later than four in the afternoon, but between the dwindling light outside and the excitement from earlier in the day, Elli is drained. She could fall asleep right at the table.

“Thanks for coming by,” Claire murmurs, apropos of nothing.

Elli runs her fingers along the side of the mug. “I didn’t really do anything.”

Claire shrugs. “I know. But it was nice to have you there.” Her voice falters. “It’s always nice to have you here.”

Claire is smiling shyly at her, and suddenly it all clicks into place for Elli. Surely something is going to happen. But she wants to be the one to make it happen. No longer the passive object of Claire’s affections. The shy nurse pining away after the doctor who spends all day holed up in his office. She doesn’t want to wait anymore.

“Claire, would you like to spend the Starry Night Festival together?”

Claire’s eyes are soft. “I’d love to, Elli.”

Elli feels the familiar swooping sensation in her stomach, and then her entire body is warm. Claire grins and reaches across the table to tap her knuckles. She leaves her fingers resting on Elli’s hand.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out for forever, you know. I was awake half the night trying to work up the nerve to ask you out today, actually.”

Elli has always implicitly known this, but her mind had also shied away from the knowledge. At first, because of the doctor. Then, because she couldn’t help but wonder why Claire hadn’t made a move yet. “Why didn’t you?”

Claire shrugs. “I didn’t know how you felt about me. And I thought you had a crush on the doctor.”

“I… did. But…” She’s never put this into words before. Claire shifts her hand so she’s holding Elli’s and gives it a squeeze.

How much does Elli know about the doctor, really? He’s hardworking, sure, and serious, but he’s never let her close enough to know anything else about him. Whereas she knows things about Claire, things other than her profession and how hard she works on the farm. She knows where Claire grew up, how directionless she’d felt after she graduated from high school, how she likes to tease Ann by throwing her into the ocean during the summer…

And Claire knows her. Claire has wormed her way into Elli’s heart slowly. She comes around to dinner at Ellen’s, and plays with Stu, and always stops by to talk to her, even when neither of them really has anything to say. She sits quietly with her when Elli is feeling sad, and she’s the only person outside of her family she’s ever really talked to about her parents’ deaths.

“I didn’t know him,” Elli says at last, voice low but clear. “Not the way I know you.”

Claire bows her head, a half smile on her face. “I was really happy when we started hanging out. I didn’t know anybody well enough here before that, and there was something about you…” She pauses, considering her words. “It drew me in. I just wanted to know you more.”

Elli lifts her other hand to the table so that she’s holding both of Claire’s. It’s nice, but it’s also not close enough.

“I think I’m ready to talk to you about the church, now.”

Elli starts. She had almost forgotten about their conversation following the fall concert.

Claire stares at their hands for a minute before looking up and meeting Elli’s eyes. “When I was in high school, my first girlfriend’s parents… weren’t happy. Actually, that’s an understatement.”

Elli thinks about what Claire said about unconditional love. She senses there’s more to this story. “And your parents?” Elli asks tentatively.

Claire makes a dismissive gesture with her hand. Or Elli thinks she does, because she doesn’t let go of Elli’s hand. “They didn’t care. My parents and I aren’t super close, but they never tried to stop me from doing anything that made me happy. Her parents, though.” Claire grimaces. “They were really religious, a different religion than the Harvest Goddess’s, and they used it to break us up. She didn’t even talk to me after. If she saw me coming down the hallway at school, she’d go back the other way.”

“That must have been really hard for you.”

“It was,” Claire concedes. “And I guess it made me… bitter? About religion. I like Carter fine, and I didn’t mind doing the music festival at the church, but…” Her voice trails off.

“The Harvest Goddess isn’t like that, though,” Elli says earnestly. “People even believe she grants special favors to same-sex couples. We just haven’t had a lot of them around here in awhile.”

“I know that now.” And Elli’s not sure if she’s just imagining it, but she could swear that Claire mumbles, “She’s still kind of an idiot, though.”

“Was that… why you were afraid to confess to me?”

Claire’s nose wrinkles. “Maybe a little? I wasn’t really sure what to expect from such a small town. But then I realized Karen and Ann had a thing—“

“I can’t believe you knew about that before I did!” Elli exclaims, cutting her off.

Claire laughs. “I thought it was pretty obvious? Poor Ann, though. I think Karen’s particular brand of love was driving her crazy. But it was nice, to see them together. It made me hopeful.”

Elli knows what she means. It had been comforting to find out that there was another girl just like her in town, in love with a girl. And Karen had even given her the nudge she had so desperately needed in the end.

“But I also wasn’t sure if I had just imagined it. You liking me, I mean.”

“You weren’t.”

Claire grins. “I’m glad.”

“Me, too,” Elli says softly. There’s a lightness in her chest she’s not used to. Being the one to make the first move had been more exhilarating than she had anticipated. She finally feels like, once in her life, she’s made a choice for herself.

“Oh,” Claire says suddenly. Her face is heated. “I didn’t— I wasn’t trying to like, seduce you or anything. By having you stay the night, I mean. I really was concerned about you making your way home….”

Elli giggles. “I trust you to be honorable, Claire.”

Claire rolls her eyes, but her face is still red.

-

“Sorry you can’t take a shower or anything.”

“It’s okay. I really don’t mind.”

The two of them stand facing Claire’s bed. Well, beds. Her old twin bed now has a larger one shoved up against it, forming one giant mattress. This must be the behemoth Elli had noticed while changing.

It would be good for sleepovers, Elli thinks.

Claire fidgets. “I can sleep on the far side. You can sleep on this side.” She points to the twin bed.

“And… leave a gap in between us?”

Claire’s face is completely straight when she says, “You have to leave space for the Harvest Goddess, Elli.”

Elli’s still laughing quietly at this comment moments later as she slides into bed. The house groans all around them, but she feels safe and warm in the dark. Claire’s breath is steady to her left. Her eyes are starting to feel heavy.

“Hey.”

“What is it?”

Claire clears her throat. “Are we… can I call you my girlfriend?”

“Claire, _yes_. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be _your_ girlfriend.”

Claire lets out a deep breath. Elli imagines her body relaxing into the mattress. She can’t quite make her out in the dark.

Elli stretches her hand out carefully, bridging the gap between their bodies. She’s already on the edge of the twin bed nearest the larger one; she doesn’t have to reach far. Her hand bumps into Claire’s, and she wraps her fingers around her palm, holding onto it securely. Claire adjusts her hand so their fingers are intertwined. She drifts off to sleep.

In the morning she wakes up warm and happy in the middle of the bed, cradled in Claire’s arms.

-

The two have been fluttering around each other nervously all day, but it’s the type of unease that makes Elli’s stomach churn in a good way, her cheeks flushed and hurting from smiling too much. In the morning they had trudged through the snow to check on Hanako and the calf (as yet unnamed; “maybe I’ll call him Ushi,” Claire had mused) and had come back in to begin preparing the Starry Night feast. Claire had hovered over Elli’s shoulder hesitantly for awhile before being put to work chopping carrots. She had seemed relieved at this.

When they finally sit down, Claire stops. “I know your family is supposed to be here… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We always have next year for that.” Elli’s voice rings with certainty as she says it.

Claire’s eyes crinkle as she smiles, reaching for Elli’s hand.

vii.

Elli spends every conceivable moment of her free time that spring and summer on Claire’s farm. Claire shows her how to can; Elli makes angel food cake topped with the strawberries from Claire’s farm. The two attend first the New Year’s Day bonfire, then the Harvest Festival together. Claire spins her around so exuberantly her head is still swimming when she goes to bed that night (after Claire kisses her goodnight just as exuberantly).

On Opening Day Claire handily wins the swimming competition. She also dunks a screaming Ann directly in the water off the pier, much to Karen’s amusement and Elli’s exasperation. They build a sandcastle together, Claire conspicuously adding a bathroom. Claire and Karen dig a giant hole in the sand, which Stu winds up climbing into and refusing to leave. Ann gets her revenge by dumping a bucket of water over Claire’s head at the end of the day.

They watch the fireworks on the pier again, Elli’s head on Claire’s shoulder, their intertwined hands balanced on her lap. They walk to Kai’s shack every Wednesday. Each time, Kai pesters Claire for some of her corn crop. “I’ll give you two a discount,” he promises. A laughing Claire brings him the first ears to grow in that year. They see him off at the end of the season.

“Invite me to the wedding!” he shouts, waving over his shoulder.

And now here they are, side by side in the church.

Pastor Carter smiles fondly at the people in the pews. He then turns to Karen and Ann.

“Everybody, we are here today to witness the union of Karen and Ann….”

“That could be us, you know.”

Claire’s voice is so hushed Elli can barely hear it, spoken as it is directly into her ear. She keeps her eyes facing forward.

“You need indoor plumbing first.”

Claire’s lower lip juts out, and Elli stifles a giggle. She had taken a bath in Claire’s wooden tub, once; it had never happened again.

“It’s coming along! Gotz is just having a little trouble. It’ll be done by winter, I swear.”

Elli watches as Karen slides a ring onto Ann’s left hand. Ann’s eyes are shining with both happiness and tears.

“Maybe we could be married by winter, then.”

Claire squeezes her hand so tightly she thinks she might lose circulation, but she doesn’t mind. As calm as she tries to remain, she’s just as excited by the prospect.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Karen and Ann share a tender kiss before Karen dips her, Ann’s hair nearly touching the floor. She’s laughing too hard for them to kiss properly. The watching crowd chuckles before bursting into applause, and the wedding party exits the church.

“Okay, everybody, let’s head to the Inn!” Doug calls outside. “I’ve been preparing food all week for this celebration.”

“It’s true,” Ann says to Elli. “He wouldn’t let me or Karen help, though.”

“The brides shouldn’t be helping!”

Elli thinks Doug had other reasons for Karen’s ban from the kitchen, but she keeps this to herself.

“Wait, wait,” Karen shouts. “We have to throw the bouquet!”

“That’s right!” Ann waves the said bouquet in the air. They had decided to go with only one between the two of them (“It makes it easier for me to hold her hand at the altar,” Karen had said.).

Karen and Ann share a look before each placing a hand around the bouquet. Instead of turning around, they look squarely at Elli and throw it directly at her. Elli doesn’t even think, her hands automatically flying up to catch it.

“Yeah!” Karen crows. Ann is grinning. The crowd claps again, and Claire is laughing beside her.

“I guess it’s settled, then,” Claire says. Her grin is cheeky. The rest of the town has left in the direction of the Inn, but the two have remained behind, soaking up the last rays of summer sun.

Elli toys with the ribbon binding the flowers. “It was always settled.”

Claire’s face softens, and she leans forward, cupping Elli’s face in her hands. Her fingertips just barely ghost over her cheekbones as she leans in. Elli’s stomach flutters as their lips touch.

“Hey, love birds! Are you coming?”

Elli groans. “Stu!”

Still touching Elli’s face, Claire laughs. Her other arm wraps around Elli’s waist, and she gently tugs her in the direction of the Inn.

“So if Gotz can get the bathroom in by the end of autumn, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will.”


End file.
